1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft communication systems, and more particularly, to a wireless headset communication system for an aircraft.
2. Background Information
Communications between the various crewmembers aboard an aircraft is typically accomplished by means of interconnected electronic devices. The aircraft communication system is a vital part of the equipment required for safe, efficient and coordinated flight crew operations. Pilots communicate with air traffic control to assure mutual understanding of assigned and intended flight paths. Pilots and co-pilots communicate over the aircraft communication system on matters related to control and flight procedures, coordinating accomplishment of checklists, switch settings and the like.
All communication systems on aircraft are designed and operate in the following manner. Specifically there are several two-way communications systems (VHF and HF radios, Satellite radios, flight, cabin, and ground interphone systems) available to the flight crew. Each crew member can select what communication system or systems they want to listen to and which communication system they want to talk on. Each flight crew member is connected to the aircraft communications systems using a corded headset. Once connected, a crew member's headset hears any audio intelligence as selected by that crew member. Should the crewmember desire to communicate as well, he or she merely engages their microphone for the selected system by pressing their Push-to-Talk (PTT) switch.
While the current aircraft communication system does work, there are several problems associated with using corded headsets. First, the crew is restricted by the wired headset to a short distance of movement about the seated position in the aircraft. Second, the wire connecting the headset to the aircraft causes operational inconvenience and can cause flight crew distraction during critical flight phases. Wired headsets have been implicated as a contributing factor in several aircraft incidents. Also a wired headset design limits the flight crew's ability to communicate with each other when one crew member is out of their crew seat or not plugged into the aircraft. Most modern commercial jet transport aircraft only have two flight crew members. When one crew member leaves the flight deck to use the restroom they cannot communicate. A wireless headset system would greatly increase safety by enabling flight crew to stay in communication when one crew member is not in the flight deck. Furthermore, the cord between the aircraft and crew is susceptible to damage. However, using longer cords can adversely affect emergency egress and increase the probability of cord damage and cord entanglement. Further, longer cords may have issues with signal integrity as longer cords may have signal degradation issues.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art. The system and method will provide a wireless headset communication system for an aircraft.